Vivre!
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Deux ans après être parti sans prévenir personne, Harry revient, mais pas seul. il a tué Voldemort et ramène une bonne surprise. Ginny vient juste de finir Poudlard. Réponse à un défi posté sur HPF. GinnyHarry RonHermione JamesLily
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Goodbye to you **

Après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, comme prévu, Harry retourna chez les Dursley jusqu'à son anniversaire. Mais c'est à partir de là que tout bascula…

Normalement le lendemain matin Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey (et sûrement quelques autres) devaient venir le chercher pour partir définitivement du 4, Privet Drive. Ensuite ils auraient dû tous se rendre au Terrier afin de préparer le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Après cela, Ron, Hermione et lui avaient décidé de se rendre à Godric Hollow puis de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Mais voilà, Harry avait changé le plan…sans les prévenir évidement…

Il avait décidé que la chasse aux Horcruxes était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il y entraîne ses meilleurs amis…beaucoup trop de personnes s'étaient déjà interposés entre lui et son destin.

Et puis retourner au Terrier signifiait revoir Ginny…et il ne s'en sentait pas capable. De plus il savait qu'une fois au Terrier Ron et Hermione ne le laisserai pas partir seul. Et puis, il préférait éviter les questions et les au revoirs…ou plutôt adieux…

Alors que le dernier coup de minuit sonna Harry était fin prêt. La protection magique de sa mère avait cessée…désormais, n'importe où qu'il soit il sera en danger. Désormais il devra affronter son destin seul.

Il leur avait laissé des lettres. Une aux membres de l'ordre qui leur disait de ne pas partir à sa recherche et qui donner quelques instructions à suivre pendant son absence. Une autre destinée à ses amis. Et enfin…une pour Ginny. Il n'avait rien laissé pour les Dursley, ceux qui viendront le chercher leur expliqueront tout. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il leur aurait dit ?

Pouvant transplanner (il avait passé son permis 1 semaine plus tôt) il ne pris pas la peine de quitter la maison. Il savait qu'un membre de l'ordre devait sûrement le surveiller et il ne tenait pas à les avoir sur le dos tout de suite…il voulait avoir le temps d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il quitta Privet Drive…pour toujours.

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, la sonnette du 4, Privet Drive sonna. Les Dursley allèrent ouvrir en bougonnant : Qui pouvait bien venir à 8 heures du matin ? Lorsqu'il vit l'homme qui l'avait menacé l'été dernier l'oncle Vernon se retint de pousser un cri d'horreur. Sans demander la permission d'entrer ils poussèrent Vernon et Pétunia et entrèrent dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? On l'a bien traité…il n'a pas eu à se plaindre… » Leur dit immédiatement Vernon.

« Heureusement pour vous » Leur répondit Tonks

« Alors que voulez-vous ? » Demanda craintivement Pétunia

« Nous venons le chercher. « Leur répondit Arthur Weasley.

« Il ne vous a rien dit » Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non » Répondit sèchement Vernon « Pourquoi il aurait dû nous dire quoi ? »

« Eh bien qu'il partait…pour toujours » Lui répondit Lupin

« Pour toujours ?! » Répondirent les trois Dursley visiblement heureux.

« Pour toujours » Confirma Maugrey.

« Je…je vais vous le chercher » Leur dit Pétunia

« Bonne idée » Approuva Arthur « Je vous accompagne »

« Ce n'est pas la peine » Répliqua Vernon.

« Oh si ! » S'exclama Maugrey

Ils partirent donc le chercher. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un « Par Merlin ! »

Les autres membres de l'escorte se précipitèrent à l'étage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Lupin avant de voir la chambre vide, comme si elle n'avait jamais été habitée, et 3 enveloppes sur le lit.

« Il s'est enfuis… » Constata Tonks

« Pour qui sont les enveloppes ? » Demanda Lupin

« Eh bien…il y en a une pour Ron et Hermione, une pour l'Ordre et une pour Ginny… » Répondit Arthur en regardant.

Lupin ouvrit celle qui était adressé à l'ordre.

_Cher Ordre, _

_Vous devez sans doute vous demander où je suis ? Eh bien je ne peux pas vous le dire pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai une mission à finir, une mission que j'avais commencée avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne vous direz pas en quoi elle consiste, le directeur me l'avait formellement interdit. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'après avoir fait cette mission, Voldemort seras vulnérable et nous pourrons le tuer. Ne tentez pas de me retrouver, s'il vous plaît… _

_Pendant mon absence continuez à vous battre. Gagnez du temps pour le combat final. Ne cherchez pas le combat mais ne le laissez pas non plus venir à vous._

_Faîtes en sortes que Poudlard ré ouvre. S'il le faut dîtes au ministre que sinon il aura à faire à l'homme de Dumbledore…il comprendra. Une fois Poudlard ré ouvert renforcez les protections au maximum et placer des Aurors à tout bout de champs afin de protéger les élèves._

_Faîtes bien savoir à Voldemort que j'ai disparu… sinon il tentera une attaque à Poudlard. Mais ne faites surtout pas croire que vous savez de quoi il s'agit sinon il risquerai de s'en prendre à vous alors que vous ne savez rien. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à accomplir ma mission, mais je ferrai tout pour, même si pour cela je dois me sacrifier. Mais si jamais je ne reviens pas…ne le laissez pas gagner. Battez vous jusqu'au bout. _

_Harry _

_P.S. : Quoique vous dise Ron et Hermione ne les laissez pas partir à ma recherche ou tenter de m'aider. Obligez les à retourner à Poudlard. Et veillez sur Ginny. _

Après la lecture de la lettre, un lourd silence s'abattis dans la chambre.

L'escorte revint au Terrier la mine triste et inquiète. Ayant préparé une fête pour Harry, tout le monde les attendait dans la cuisine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Immédiatement Hermione

« Où est Harry ? » Enchaîna Ron

« Il est parti… » Répondit Lupin

« QUOI ?! »

« Nous avons trouvé sa chambre vide. Il a laissez des lettres. » Confirma Remus « Il y en à une pour vous deux » Dit-il en tendant un bout de parchemin à Ron et Hermione « Et une pour toi » Continua-t-il en la tendant à Ginny « Et il nous en a laissez une pour l'Ordre. »

Alors que Lupin et les autres s'approchait des autres membres de l'Ordre afin de leur faire part de la lettre, Ron et Hermione allèrent dans un coin, tandis que Ginny allait dans un autre coin.

_Ron, Hermione, _

_Ne m'en voulez pas. Je sais qu je vous avez dit que vous m'accompagnerez dans la chasse aux Horcruxes mais…je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous mettre en danger, je tiens trop à vous. _

_Retournez à Poudlard et reformez l'A.D. Entraînez-vous. Devenez le plus fort possible. Mais surtout ne tenter ni de me retrouver, ni de faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes et n'en parlez à personne. _

_Je ne vous demanderai que deux choses : veillez sur Ginny et permettez lui de faire parti de l'A.D. _

_Harry _

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent tristement avant de se précipiter vers les membres de l'Ordre.

_Of all the things I've believed in,  
I just want to get it over with,  
Tears form behind my eyes,  
But I do not cry,  
Counting the days that pass me by_

Pendant que Ron et Hermione lisait leur lettre, Ginny s'étaient assise et lisait la sienne, les larmes aux yeux.

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul,  
Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old,  
It feels like I'm starting all over again,  
The last three years were just pretend,  
And I say-_

_Ma chère Ginny, _

_Je te demande pardon pour m'être enfui. Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir si bien compris. _

_Mais sache que si j'ai rompu avec toi ce n'est pas du tout parce que je ne t'aimais pas…au contraire même. C'est parce que je tiens à toi que je préfère mettre de la distance entre nous. _

_Oubli moi et continu à vivre en te battant. J'ai demander à Ron et Hermione de reconstituer l'A.D., s'il le font, fais-en parti. Je veux que tu saches te battre au cas ou tu serais victime d'une attaque. Mais je t'en prie ne va pas de toi-même te battre, ne cherche pas à faire parti d'un combat. _

_Je t'aime_

_Harry_

_Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Ginny relu les derniers mots encore et encore « Je t'aime »

_I still get lost in your eyes,  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you,  
Closing my eyes,  
And you chase my thoughts away,  
To a place where I am blinded by the light,  
But it's not right _

Elle serra la lettre contre elle en commençant à pleurer.

_Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to _

Elle pleurait encore et encore…en silence. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

_Hold on to...  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine,  
I want you,  
And I'm not giving in this time _

« Ginny ? » Demanda sa mère

_Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to- _

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait bien pu lui écrire ?

_Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

« Gin' ? » Demanda Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule. « Ca va aller ? »

_Oh, oh woah,  
And when the stars fall I will lie awake,  
You're my shooting star._

Elle ne répondit pas et monta dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir pleurer en paix. Elle se précipita sur son lit en larmes et murmura « Je t'aime aussi… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Bonne nouvelle **

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 2 ans jours pour jours qu'Harry avait « disparu ».

Ginny venait tout juste de passer ses ASPICs, qu'elle pensait avoir plutôt bien réussit. Mais elle n'aurait cette confirmation que dans 1 mois.

Hermione suivait des études afin de devenir professeur. Elle suivait une formation générale à toutes les matières d'enseignement car, de cette façon elle pourrait occuper n'importe quel poste à Poudlard, si McGonagall (qui avait repris les rênes) le lui autorisait. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup et elle passait toujours autant de temps le nez dans les bouquins.

Ron, lui, suivait une formation d'Auror. En fait, beaucoup de gens suivait cette formation : tous voulaient être au top de leur puissance pour affronter le mage noir et ses sbires. Tout le monde essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible afin de se protéger ou de protéger sa famille.  
Et contrairement à ce que les jumeaux disaient, Ron n'était pas une catastrophe ambulante et s'avérait être assez doué.

Remus avait repris son statu de professeur Lupin. McGonagall avait certifié que ça ne gênerait en aucune façon les élèves présents dans l'école…qui n'étaient, de toute façon, plus très nombreux.

En effet, beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard lors de son ré ouverture, leurs parents pensaient qu'ils y étaient autant en danger que n'importe où ailleurs.

Désormais, beaucoup de familles, ayant trop peur de représailles, se rangeaient du côté du mal. Effectivement depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus puissants et faisaient de plus en plus d'attaques. Et bien que personne n'en ait aucune preuve, tout le monde pensait que Harry Potter était mort. Et comme Harry était l'unique et dernier espoir de la communauté magique…

Certes, McGonagall était très douée et dirigeait parfaitement Poudlard et l'Ordre du Phénix mais elle n'était pas Dumbledore. Elle, ne faisait pas peur au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce matin, la famille Weasley ainsi que Hermione, Remus et Tonks se réunissaient pour le petit déjeuné, comme chaque matins (ou la plupart des matins). Alors qu'ils allaient commençait à manger, un violent coup à la porte les fit stopper avant même d'avoir commencé. Ils se regardèrent tous interloqué. Qui pouvait venir frapper de cette manière si tôt ? Ils se mirent sur leur garde et Mr Weasley alla ouvrir.

« Alastor ? » Dit-il surpris

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Remus

« Une autre attaque ? » Enchaîna Tonks.

« Non rien de tout ça » Dit-il fermement en ne cessant pas de fixer Ginny.  
Celle-ci sentant le regard de Fol Œil sur elle releva la tête et Maugrey put déceler dans son regard une lueur d'espoir. Malgré les années passés elle ne l'avait pas oublié…elle l'aimait toujours.

« C'est Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement d'une voix pleine d'espoir

Alors que Ron commençait à lui dire de ne pas être stupide Maugrey répondit à ses attentes.

« Il est à Ste Mangouste…il a détruit Voldemort »

J'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes!

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous ait plût!

Mettez des review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles **

« Il est à Ste Mangouste…il a détruit Voldemort »

Cette annonce laissa un grand blanc dans la pièce. Tous essayaient d'enregistrer l'information puis :

Ginny retomba sur sa chaise, Ron s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille, Hermione devint livide, Mrs Weasley lâcha sa poêle, Tonks tomba à la renverse, Mr Weasley dû se rassoire, Bill, Fleur et les jumeaux arrêtèrent leur pitreries et Lupin ne put dire que

« Oh »

Après avoir digéré la nouvelle ils se levèrent tous en même temps. Tous voulaient aller voir Harry.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Ste Mangouste ils purent constater que bien qu'aucune annonce officielle n'est été faite, une rumeur circulait déjà disant que le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps venait d'être détruit. Mais la plupart des gens restait réservé : d'une, parce que c'était une rumeur, et de deux, parce qu'on leur avait déjà fait le coup et il était revenu à la vie. Mais l'on pu cependant constater que désormais tout le monde avoir une lueur d'espoir brillant au fond de leurs yeux, espoir qui avait disparu 2 ans auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre d'Harry.

« Aïe ! Mais arrêtez je vous dis que je vais très bien. » Entendaient-ils à travers la porte.

Ce fut Ginny qui entra la première et qui bloqua l'entrée quelques secondes.

« Harry… » Murmura-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il allait lui parler les autres entrèrent dans la chambre et Ginny dû se séparer de lui afin que tout le monde puisse le serrer dans les bras. Mais dès que tout le monde y fut passé elle y retourna, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher une seule seconde.

Mais à cause de sa joie de le revoir elle n'avait pas fait attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Hermione bégaye « Mais…co…comment… »

Ginny relâcha quelque peu Harry afin de la regarder, puis voyant que tous regardaient dans la même direction et avec la même mine ébahi.

« Qu'est-ce qui… » Commença-t-elle avant de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

En effet, au coin de la pièce se trouvaient le professeur Dumbledore, Cédric Diggory, Sirius, James et Lily.

« Ah oui c'est vrai » Commença Harry le sourire aux lèvre « J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'ils étaient revenus »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda enfin Lupin qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Répondit Harry à la fois gêné, mystérieux et heureux.

« Peut être pourrai-tu nous la raconter au lieu de faire des câlins » Le taquina Sirius.

Aussitôt les tourtereaux rougirent mais ne se séparèrent pas pour autant.

« Non je ne peux pas vous la raconter…pas tout de suite »

« Pourquoi ? » Se plaignit Hermione

« Parce que pour le moment je ne veux qu'une seule chose »

« Et quoi ? » Lui demanda Ron

« Attraper les Mangemorts en fuite »

La bonne humeur qui s'était installée disparue aussitôt.

« Ce qu'on dit est vrai Harry ? » Demanda sérieusement Lupin

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

« Que tu a vaincu Voldemort »

« Eh bien oui »

« Mais tu veut dire…que tu les a tous détruits ? » S'assura Hermione

« Oui…tous. Il ne reviendra pas » La rassura-t-il « Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas être venu à votre mariage » Commença-t-il à l'attention de Bill et Fleur « Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait » Dit-il à Ginny

« Je t'en veux pas…je comprend »

« Je savais que tu comprendrais…que tu serai sûrement la seule à comprendre »

« C'est moi ou on est tous largués ? » Demanda Sirius

« Et je suis désolé d'être parti sans vous » Dit-il à Ron et Hermione « Et de n'avoir prévenu personne. Mais je savais que si je vous le disais vous ne me laisseriez pas partir. »

« Oui ! » S'exclama Ron « On avait décidé qu'on t'accompagnerais »

« Je sais mais je ne voulais pas vous faire courir de danger »

« Mais c'était à nous de choisir Harry » Lui dit Hermione « Et on avait choisi de te suivre »

« On était prêt à prendre le risque » Approuva Ron

« Mais moi je n'étais pas prêt à vous faire courir ce risque. Je n'aurai pas supporté d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience. » Répondit-il

« Mouais en tout cas pour attraper les derniers Mangemorts tu peut faire ce que tu veut mais on t'accompagne » Rétorqua Hermione

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Tu nous l'a déjà demandé Harry. » Lui dit Ron

« Tu te souviens en première année, tu nous a dit que l'on pouvait abandonner, que l'on pouvait te laisser. Cette fois là je t'ai suivi. Et les fois suivantes aussi…on te suit. On te suivra toujours… » Dit Hermione

« Quoi que tu fasse… » Commença Ron

« On sera avec toi » Compléta Ginny

« Très bien… » Céda Harry avant que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui ne s'étreignent fortement.

« Tu nous a manqué vieux » Lui dit Ron

« Oui beaucoup manqué » Renchérit Hermione.

« Je n'avais pas le choix… »

« Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas t'éloigner de tes amis » Fit remarquer Dumbledore qui parlait pour la première fois.

« J'avais déjà laissé beaucoup trop de personnes s'interposer entre Voldemort et moi. » Répondit Harry en se tournant vers lui. « D'abord mes parents, ensuite Cédric, puis Sirius et vous…les gens que j'aime sont ma faiblesse, Voldemort s'en ait déjà servi contre moi en 5ème année. Je ne voulais que cela se reproduise. »

« Nous avons déjà parlé Harry » Commença le vieil homme « Tu ne dois en aucun te sentir responsable de la mort de Sirius, ni de la mort de personne d'autre »

« Comment ça ? » Réagit Sirius « Harry, je t'interdis de penser que je suis…enfin que j'étais mort par ta faute. »

« C'est pourtant le cas »

« NON ! »

« Si ! Si j'avais mieux travaillé l'occlumencie, Voldemort ne m'aurait jamais envoyé cette vision et je ne serai pas allé au Départements des Mystères pour te sauver…et tu n'y serais pas venu… »

« Harry ! Quand j'ai décidé d'aller t'aider je connaissais les risques. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. »

« Quant à moi » commença Cédric avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit « Tu n'y es pour rien non plus. Tu m'a dis de fuir, je ne t'ai pas écouté »

« Mais c'est moi qui t'ai proposé qu'on prenne tout les deux le trophée. Je t'ai proposé ça alors que je savais que quelqu'un cherchait à me tuer. »

« Mais c'est moi qui ai accepté de le prendre avec toi. Et moi aussi je savais que quelqu'un cherchait à te tuer (Nda : Ben oui il a bien vu le comportement de Krum) »

« Mais même, si tu a été tué c'était parce que Voldemort avait besoin de moi. Si je n'avais pas été là tu n'aurais pas été tué »

« C'est faux ! Et puis je te rappelle que tu as pris des risques en ramenant mon corps…mais tu l'as tout de même fait et je t'en remercie. »

« C'était la moindre des choses »

« Quant à nous » Commença James « Comment peux-tu te sentir responsable de notre mort ? »

« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant » Renchérit Lily « Tu n'y étais pour rien. »

« Je sais mais…c'est tout de même pour moi que Voldemort est venu ce soir là… »

« Harry, tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'assure. »

« Et de toute façon » Dit Sirius « Même si tu étais responsable, ce qui n'est pas le cas, on est là maintenant. »

« Exact » Approuva Dumbledore « Mais je rajouterai tout de même que pour ma mort non plus tu n'y ai pour rien Harry. C'est moi qui t'ai empêché de me venir en aide. »

« Je sais mais si je ne vous avait pas laissé faire dans la grotte, vous n'auriez pas été affaibli et vous auriez pu vous défendre. »

« Mais dans la grotte tu n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres. C'est moi qui t'ai empêché d'agir. »

« Je sais » Répondit Harry « Et d'ailleurs vous pouvez pas dire que je vous avais pas prévenu »

« Ecoute, Severus a fait… »

« Ah non ! » S'écria Harry « Vous n'allez pas encore lui trouver d'excuses ! Ne dîtes pas qu'il a fait une erreur ! Il vous a trahi…ce n'était qu'un sale traître. » S'énervait Harry « Je vous avais prévenu. Je vous avais dit qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Mais vous ne vouliez pas me croire. Et je vous avais dit que Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup, mais là non plus vous ne m'avez pas cru ! »

« Je sais Harry. » Lui répondit le vieux mage « Mais j'avais de… »

« Non » Le coupa Harry « Vous n'aviez aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Et vous le savez très bien. »

Après cela Harry sembla se calmer un peu. La dispute avait laissé un blanc s'installer. Personne n'osait parler à Dumbledore sur ce ton.

« Harry, tu te souviens de notre conversation après la mort de Sirius » Dit Dumbledore

« J'appellerai plutôt ça une violente dispute…ou une bagarre »

« Non ça c'est quand ça concerne deux personnes hors tu étais seul à détruire mon bureau. » Lui dit-il « Bref, je te l'ai dit, tout le monde fait des erreurs…même moi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry « Pourquoi n'avez vous même pas cherché à me laisser le bénéfice du doute ? »

« Parce que j'étais certain que Severus était quelqu'un de confiance. C'était l'un des sujets sur lequel j'étais sûr de ne pas me tromper. »

« Eh bien vous aviez tord. » Répondit-il « Comment pouviez-vous lui faire confiance alors que c'est lui qui a rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort ? »

« Quelle prophétie ? » Demandèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

Voyant que Sirius et ses parents n'était pas au courant Harry senti la colère monter en lui très rapidement

« Ils ne le savent pas ?! » S'écria-t-il « Mes parents ne sont pas au courant ? » Hurla-t-il en se levant de son lit « Comment avez-vous pu leur cacher une chose pareille ? Comment n'avez-vous pas pu leur dire la vérité ? Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?! »

« Calme toi Harry » Lui dit Dumbledore

« Que je me calme ? Non mais vous plaisantez ! Comment je pourrai être calme ?! » S'égosilla Harry « Comment avez-vous pu cacher la vérité à mes parents ?! Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à Sirius ?! »

« Parce que si je leur avais dit tu n'aurai peut être pas survécu cette nuit là » S'exclama Dumbledore en haussant le ton. Tout le monde resta figé, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu crier. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter Harry.

« Vous croyez que c'est en me gueulant dessus que vous allez me calmer ? » Cria-t-il « Parce que si vous pensez ça vous vous enfoncez le doigt jusqu'au coude ! Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez put faire ça ! »

« Mais réfléchis Harry ! » Continua de crier Dumbledore « Si je leur avais révélé pourquoi Voldemort te voulais, crois-tu que les évènements auraient été les mêmes ? Crois-tu que ça aurait changé les choses ?! »

« Oui ! Ils seraient morts en sachant pourquoi ! » Répondit Harry en criant « Et après ? Hein ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Sirius ? »

« Et toi pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à personne ? » Répondit Dumbledore calmement

Là dessus Harry ne put rien répondre et il se calma

« Je n'ai rien pu dire à Sirius pour la bonne et simple raison que vous m'avez caché la vérité et que vous ne me l'avez révélé uniquement après sa mort. »

« Mais après cela tu aurai pu le dire aux membres de l'Ordre, à tes amis… »

« Je… »

« Tu vois dans quelle situation je me trouvais… »

James décida que la dispute avait bien assez duré et avant qu'une autre éclate il voulait savoir ce que c'était cette histoire de prophétie.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? Parce que là je suis perdu » Dit-il.

« Harry je t'en pris…raconte leur »

« Non à vous l'honneur. Je vous signal que vous auriez dû le faire il y a belle lurettes. »

« Très bien » Céda Dumbledore après quelques secondes « Si Voldemort était après Harry c'est parce qu'une prophétie à été faites, avant sa naissances. »

« Et c'est quoi cette prophétie ? » Demanda Lily

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… » Récita Harry

« Alors ça veut dire que… » Commença Lupin

« Que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le vaincre ? Oui » Répondit Harry « Enfin après avoir détruits les Horcruxes »

« Les quoi ? » Demanda Sirius

« Les… » Commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par un médicomage

« C'est bientôt fini ce rafus ? On vous entend à l'autre bout de Ste Mangouste ! » Les réprimanda-t-il « Tout le monde dehors »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tout le monde dehors. »

« Mais…on fera plus de bruit » Tenta Harry

« Non ! Il vous faut du repos. Sinon vous ne pourrez pas sortir demain. »

Ce fut donc avec regrets que tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Discussion et préparation **

Ce fut donc avec regrets que tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une fois hors de la chambre, ils commencèrent à discuter. Tous se posaient beaucoup de questions, et tous voulaient des réponses.

« Je pense que pour le moment nous devrions éviter de lui poser trop de questions. » Conseilla Dumbledore « Il faut qu'il se remette. » puis il s'adressa à Cédric « Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous avertissions ton père de ton retour »

Celui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir cru qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague il avait fini par se dire qu'après tout s'il n'y allé pas il ne saurai jamais.

Il arriva en trombe à Ste Mangouste et lorsqu'il vit son fils il ne put s'empêcher un cri de joie. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé mais il s'en fichait. Pour lui l'important c'était que son fils était en vie.

« Bien sur il se peut que l'on ai besoin de lui dans les jours qui viennent, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit des morts revenir à la vie. Certaines personnes auront certainement besoin de l'interroger afin de le réhabiliter. »

Amos Diggory n'avait posé aucun problème avec le fait d'être à leur disposition. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que son fils était en vie.

Lorsque Amos fut parti le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Et Sirius put enfin revoir la lumière du jour après sa mort et des mois d'enfermement. En effet, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'avant sa mort et donc après la mort de Sirius, il l'avait innocenté.

« J'aimerai bien voir cet article » Avait déclaré Sirius en riant.

« On pourrai faire une surprise à Harry non ? » Proposa James qui se remettait tout juste de la rencontre avec son fils. Il ne savait pas toute l'histoire mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'il était très mature pour son âge et qu'il avait grandi bien trop vite.

« Oui pourquoi pas »

« Mais quoi ? » Demanda Ron

« Godric Hollow » Murmura Ginny

« Excellente idée Miss Weasley » Félicita Dumbledore « Cela fera très plaisir à Harry »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Sirius qui n'avait pas entendu.

« Nous allons rénover Godric Hollow. » Déclara Dumbledore.

« Mais ça va prendre des jours ! » S'exclama Lupin « C'est totalement en ruine ! »

« Moi je suis sûre qu'en se donnant à fond et en utilisant la magie on aura fini demain » Leur dit Ginny

« T'es optimiste soeurette » Répliquèrent les jumeaux

« Peut être mais c'est la chose qui fera le plus plaisir à Harry » Insista-t-elle

« Tout a fait d'accord » Approuva Mione

« Bon eh bien je suis partant » Céda Lupin

Ils se mirent finalement tous d'accord et transplanèrent à Godric Hollow.

« Ah oui effectivement y a du travail » Fit remarquer Tonks remarquant l'état de la demeure.

Le vaste jardin était mort et de nombreuses feuilles mortes jonchait le sol et la piscine. Le portillon était rouillé et grinça fortement lorsqu'ils le poussèrent. La porte d'entrée était défoncée, chose que Dumbledore arrangea en un tour de baguette. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée des flashs de mauvais souvenirs firent place dans l'esprit de Lily et James. C'est ici que James s'était fait tuer. L'entrée était ravagée, les premières marches d'escaliers détruites, le séjour était noyé sous les décombres. Ils montèrent à l'étage et virent que ce n'était pas mieux…les portes étaient toutes détruites…avant de trouver Harry et Lily, Voldemort avait dû passer par les autres portes.

Personne n'avait prononcé un mot. Tous étaient bien trop plongés dans leur réflexion, et pour d'autre, leurs souvenirs.

« Faudrait peut être se mettre au travail non ? » Fini par dire Ginny

« Oui » Approuva Lily « Ca ne sert à rien se ressasser le passé »

James passa un bras sur ses épaules et ils firent demi-tour.

« Comment s'organise-t-on ? » Demanda James.

« Eh bien on pourrait se diviser en 4 groupes » Proposa Ginny « Un pour l'extérieur, un autre pour le rez-de-chaussée, un pour l'étage et le dernier pour le grenier et la cave »

« Bonne idée » Approuva Sirius

« Alors qui avec qui ? » Demanda Ron

« Eh bien…je pense que le professeur Dumbledore peut se charger seul de la cave et le grenier » Commença Ginny attendant sa réponse, qui fut positive « Ensuite Moi, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et les parents d'Harry nous pouvons nous occuper de l'extérieur » Proposa-t-elle ensuite consciente que ce serait difficile pour James et Lily de rénover l'endroit où ils sont mort. Ceux-ci en furent reconnaissant et approuvèrent. « Puis Fred, Georges, Bill, Fleur et le professeur Maugrey peuvent s'occuper du rez-de-chaussée » Dit-elle ensuite.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler professeur » Grogna Maugrey avant d'approuver avec les autres

« Puis Tonks, le professeur Lupin, maman, papa et le professeur McGonagall peuvent se charger de l'étage. » Fini-t-elle

Tous approuvèrent et Remus lui redemanda de ne plus l'appeler professeur.

Tous étaient impressionnés par la rapidité avec laquelle Ginny avait pris les choses en mains.

Chacun alla donc s'occuper de sa tâche.

« Merci » Glissa Lily à Ginny sur le chemin « Je n'aurais pas était capable de m'occuper de l'intérieur »

« Je sais » Répondit simplement la cadette Weasley

Ils travaillèrent toute la journée et ne firent une pause que pour manger (le groupe s'en était occupé en priorité). Puis Tonks avait été appelé au Ministère et était revenu à peine une heure plus tard. Le ministre voulait les voir (surtout Harry) afin d'avoir de plus ample informations sur les derniers évènements et s'assurer que Voldemort était bel et bien mort.

« Non mais ça peut pas attendre non ? » S'était énervé Ginny « Harry n'a pas besoin de replonger là-dedans, pour le moment il a surtout besoin de repos ! »

« Mais c'est tout de même important de savoir ce qu'il en est » Fit remarquer Lupin

« Oui » Avoua Ginny « Mais ils auraient au moins pu s'assurer, avant tout, qu'Harry allait bien au lieu de chercher des détails croustillants sur la façon dont il a faillit mourir » Avait-elle déclaré avant de quitter la cuisine afin de se remettre au travail.

Ginny n'avait pas tord : le ministre n'avait pas demander des nouvelles d'Harry. Tout ce qui l'importait était de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de dîner les travaux étaient presque finit, il ne restait que quelques détails à faire (Faut dire qu'avec des bons tours de magie le tour est joué en 5 min !).

« Ca vous ennuis pas si je vous laisse finir seuls ? » Demanda Ginny au bout d'un moment

« Pourquoi ? Pressée d'aller manger ? » Se moqua son frère

« Je ne m'appel pas Ronald » Répliqua Ginny en lui clouant le bec.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire.

« Bien sur que ça ne nous gêne pas » Lui dit Hermione

« Mais il faut nous dire ce que tu fais parce que si ta mère le demande et qu'on sait pas je crois que je suis bon pour mourir une deuxième fois » Ajouta Sirius.

Là encore ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Je…euh…je vais faire un tour » Répondit-elle un peu gênée

« On peut t'accompagner ? » Demanda Ron. Même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose

« NON ! » S'exclamèrent Hermione et Ginny en même temps ce qui leur valu des regards soupçonneux.

« Vas-y » Continua Hermione

« Merci » Puis elle transplanna

« Ben pourquoi tu veut pas qu'on y aille ? Elle va où ? » Demanda Ron

« Ce que tu peut être idiot quand tu t'y met ! » S'exclama Mione

« Ben pourquoi ? »

« A ton avis avec qui elle aimerai passer du temps seul à seule ? »

« Oh… » Dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion

« Oui : Oh. Ils ont besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé » Lui dit Hermione

« Mouais…peut être qu'après ça il romprons définitivement » Bougonna Ron «

« Ronald ! » Cria Hermione

« Ca va je plaisante ! » Répondit Ron d'une petite voix

« De quoi vous parlez où juste ? » Demanda Sirius

« Euh.. »

« Ben dîtes nous qui elle est allé voir » Les pressa James

« A TABLE ! » Cria Molly depuis l'intérieur avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre. « Où est Ginny ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils de mirent à table sans elle.

« Elle est parti faire un tour » Répondit Hermione

« Et où ? » Insista Molly

« Ben… »

Lupin commença à sourire « Ne vous en faîte pas » Dit-il

« Pourquoi tu sais où elle est ? » Demanda Molly

« Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est allé rendre visite à un grand malade brun aux yeux vert » Répondit-il en souriant.

Aussitôt tout sembla évident et Molly se rassit sans poser de question.

« Eh bien je pense qu'il n'est utile de l'attendre pour se coucher » Déclara Tonks qui reçu des regards meurtriers de la part de la gente masculine des Weasley.

« Salut… »

« Salut » Répondit Harry en voyant Ginny entrer dans la chambre. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, juste se regarder. Puis finalement, Harry lui tendit la main. Elle s'approcha de lui. Lui prit la main. Et se lova contre lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Sans bouger. Sans parler. Puis Ginny brisa le silence.

« Tu m'a manqué » Murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende

« Toi aussi tu m'a manqué. Enormément manqué...tu ne peut pas t'imaginer à quel point…» Lui répondit Harry « Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir du partir mais…sache que si je suis parti ce n'était pas parce que je ne t'aimait plus. Bien au contraire, c'est parce que je tiens à toi que j'ai dû m'éloigner »

« Je ne t'en veux pas » Le rassura-t-elle « Je sais tout ça »

Il se détacha d'elle et lui releva la tête afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime » Lui dit-il

« Moi aussi je t'aime » Répondit-elle au bord des larmes. « Tu ne peut pas imaginer à quel point » Ajouta-t-elle, reprenant les mêmes mots que lui quelques instants plus tôt.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent d'un doux et long baisé.

Sur le pas de la porte James fit demi tour le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ben t'étais où ? » Demanda Sirius lorsqu'il vit arriver son meilleur ami.

James lui raconta tout et Sirius se mit lui aussi à sourire « Ils me rappellent un couple que je connais bien » Le taquina ensuite Sirius.

« Ah oui ? » Dit Lily qui avait visiblement tout entendu « James tu n'a pas honte d'avoir espionné notre fils ? »

« Ben… » Répondit-il embarrassé ce qui fit éclater de rire Lily et Sirius

« Encore heureux pour toi qu'ils aient rien fait d'autres que s'embrasser » Ria Sirius « Sinon j'imagine pas de quelle couleur tu serais là »

Le lendemain matin, Ginny n'était toujours pas rentré et les autres se décidèrent à aller les chercher à Ste Mangouste car aujourd'hui ils auraient une journée chargée. En effet, étant donné qu'Harry sortait aujourd'hui de Ste Mangouste ils devaient se rendre au Ministère afin que Harry leur relate les faits et afin que l'on réhabilite James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore et Cédric.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry sans frapper. S'ils avaient fait quelque chose de blâmable ils voulaient les prendre la main dans le sac.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils virent une Ginny endormie, la tête sur le torse de son chéri de façon à entendre battre son cœur, et un Harry tout aussi endormis, la tête posé sur celle de Ginny, enlacés.

« ATTENTION UNE ATTAQUE ! » Cirèrent James et Sirius d'une seule voix afin de réveiller les tourtereaux.

L'effet fut hilarant.

Harry se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main, lunettes sur le nez, prêt à se battre. Puis il vit ce qu'il se passait : tout le monde riait aux éclats.

Mais la réaction de Ginny ne fut pas du tout la même.

Lorsque Harry s'était précipité hors du lit, elle ne s'était pas levée et avait cherchée une position confortable en grommelant « Mais oui c'est ça revenez plus tard ». Les rires avaient redoublés, et Harry s'étaient finalement joins à eux en entendant la réplique de sa belle. Mais lorsqu'il vit que son père et Sirius s'apprêter a faire quelque chose d'autre pour la réveiller, il leur dit fermement « Non » et en voyant son regard ils ne tentèrent pas de désobéir.

Harry se baissa vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, que les autres n'entendirent pas, mais qui fit sourire la belle rousse avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

« Promis ? » Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux

« Promis » Lui certifia Harry

Ce qui fit encore plus sourire Ginny.

Les autres aussi souriaient, avec un air étonné : ils ne savaient ce qu'avait promis Harry mais en tout cas ils étaient mignon tous les deux.

« Bon alors » Les pressa Sirius « C'est pas qu'on se sentent de trop mais presque ! »

Aussitôt les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent embarrassés.

Puis un médicomage arriva déclarant qu'il pouvait sortir.

Harry fila s'habiller puis ils sortirent en parlant.

« Alors de quoi tu voulais parler hier ? » Demanda Sirius

« Comment sommes nous revenus ? » Enchaîna James

« Ca suffit » Déclara fermement Ginny qui voyait que les autres commençaient à ouvrir la bouche pour poser des questions à leur tour. Ils la regardèrent tous étonnés.

« Gin a raison » Approuva Harry en la remerciant du regard « Je ne veux pas me répéter 10 fois donc vous n'aurez qu'à m'accompagner au Ministère et je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. »

« Tu es au courant pour le Ministère ? » S'étonna Mr Weasley

« Ginny me l'a dis »

« Ah… »

Ils continuèrent à marcher puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle ou personne ne pouvait les voir ils transplanèrent en direction du Ministère et ils atterrirent dans une autre ruelle près du Ministère.

« N'empêche c'est bizarre que tu réagisse comme ça » Fit remarquer Ron à sa sœur « D'habitude t'es plus curieuse »

« Mais je suis déjà au courant de tout » Lui répondit mesquinement Ginny avant de rentrer dans la cabine avec Hermione.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Ron ébahi « Tu lui a tout raconté ? »

« Oui » Répondit Harry sous les yeux amusé de sa famille.

« Mais pourquoi pas à nous alors ? »

« Tu n'avais qu'à venir me voir hier soir » Le taquina Harry.

« Oui c'est sûr que ça t'a gêné d'être seul avec ma sœur » Répliqua Ron

Effectivement hier soir, Ginny et lui avaient discuté pratiquement toutes la nuit des deux dernières années. Ginny lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard et Harry lui avait tout raconté à propos de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi Harry, ne se laissa pas faire et lui dit « Peut être mais d'après ce que m'a dit Ginny t'a toujours rien fait…franchement là t'a été stupide de ne pas aller au bal de fin d'études avec elle » avant de rentrer dans la cabine embarrassés.

Et maintenant c'était au tour de Ron d'être rouge tomate, il avait très bien compris de qui il parlait…mais visiblement pas James et Lily, au contraire de Sirius qui s'exclama « Quoi t'y est pas allé avec Hermione ?! » Mais Ron s'était déjà précipité dans la cabine.

Effectivement, Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas ensemble. Pas qu'ils n'aient pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre, au contraire même. Mais ils n'osaient pas franchir le cap et aucun d'eux ne voulaient risquer de briser leur amitié.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Surprise au Ministère **

Une fois tous dans le hall de Ministère et après avoir tous fait vérifier leur baguette, pour ceux qui en avait, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience où Harry avait dû se rendre lors de son audience disciplinaire de sa 5ème année.

« J'aurai pensé que venir ici alors que cette fois on ne me reprochait rien serait rassurant mais en faîtes ça l'est encore moins » Avait plaisanté Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais en faîtes il était réellement stressé.

Ginny le comprit et lui pris la main « Je t'aiderai si tu veux »

Harry ne lui répondit pas mais son regard fût éloquent.

Tout le monde avait comprit l'allusion à sa convocation sauf James, Lily et Cédric (qui les avaient rejoint).

« Ah ! Mr Potter je vous attendais » S'exclama Srimegeour en le voyant entrer. Puis voyant les autres il ajouta « Seul… »

« Oui mais voyez-vous je ne compte pas me répéter encore et encore donc vous devrez les supporter ici sinon vous ne saurez rien du tout » Répondit Harry.

« Très bien. » Céda-t-il « Dans ce cas prenez place. »

Puis lorsqu'il furent tous installé, et avant qu'Harry ne commence le ministre et lui discutèrent

« « Vous savez, je n'apprécie pas trop le genre de menace que vous m'avez faîtes avant de partir » Commença le ministre.

« Mais quelle menace ? » Demanda Harry faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Vous savez le : sinon il aura à faire à l'homme de Dumbledore. »

« Oh ça »

« Oui ça. Vous croyez que vous pouvez vous permettre ce genre de chose ? »

« Eh bien…oui. La preuve en est que vous m'avez obéi. »

« Savez-vous que pour votre insolence je pourrai vous faire enfermer à Azkaban ? » Le menaça-t-il

« Ah oui ? Parce que vous croyez que les Aurors qui la garde en ce moment accepterons de me mettre en cellule alors que j'ai vaincu Voldemort ? »

Pendant un moment le ministre ne pu rien dire mais finalement « Seulement, désormais ce n'est plus les Aurors qui garderons Azkaban mais les Détraqueurs… »

« Alors ça ne vous a pas servit de leçon qu'ils se soient déjà rebellés ? » Fit remarquer Hermione

« Laisse Mione » Lui dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres « Vous voulez m'envoyer à Azkaban ? Très bien allez-y. Mais vous ne saurez pas ce que vous voulez savoir » Souligna-t-il « Et puis croyez-moi, même les Détraqueurs refuserai de me mettre à Azkaban. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda le ministre étonné mais n'y croyant pas

« Oui »

« Eh bien voyons cela » Dit-il méchamment « Et sachez que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être consentant pour me dire ce que vous savez. Percy, faîtes venir des Détraqueurs immédiatement » Percy obéi, et parti en courant de la salle.

Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurai pensé, Harry n'était pas inquiet…il souriait. Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles personnes n'osaient parler, 3 Détraqueurs firent leur entrée et aussitôt tout le monde en ressenti les effets.

« Attrapez le jeune Potter et conduisez-le à Azkaban. » Ordonna Srimegeour

Mais les Détraqueurs, après avoir un instant regardé Harry, puis s'être regardés, firent demi-tour et partirent sous les protestations du ministre et les mines ébahi de tous les autres.

« Comment… ? »

« Comment je fais pour qu'ils partent ? » Fini Harry « C'est parce qu'ils savent que j'ai tué Voldemort et que je suis capable de tous les exterminer en un tour de baguette. Sans compter qu'ils doivent être impressionnés par ma quête. »

« Votre quête ? » Répéta le ministre « Quelle quête ? Et que voulez-vous dire par : tous les exterminer ? »

« Eh bien voyez-vous, je vous aurez tout dis si vous n'aviez pas tenté de m'envoyer en prison. » Commença Harry « Seulement maintenant que vous avez fait cela…je ne vous direz rien du tout. Contentez-vous seulement d'annoncer à la population que Lord Voldemort est mort pour toujours. » Puis il tourna les talons.

« Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de votre consentement pour vous interrogez ? » S'écria le ministre

« Parce que vous croyez peut être qu'un Imperium ou un Véritaserum ferai l'affaire ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien vous vous trompez. » Lui répondit Harry « Vous croyez vraiment que je serai encore vivant si je ne savais pas résister à tout ça ? Vous êtes pathétique. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes même pas capable de lancer un Expeliarmus que tout le monde ne sait rien faire ! »

« Comment osez-vous ? » S'offusqua le ministre.

« J'ose. Et je rajouterai même que de toute façon vous ne trouveriez personne pour me lancer un sort ou me faire boire une potion… »

« Ah vous croyez ? » Le défia-t-il.

« Oui je le crois…et puis même si vous trouviez quelqu'un je me débarrasserai de lui comme je me suis débarrassé de Voldemort » Menaça-t-il

« Vous êtes peut-être puissant mais quand est-il de vos amis, de votre famille…et de la jeune Weasley ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent soudain d'une lueur de haine.

Dans son dos Sirius murmura « La chose à ne pas dire… ».

« Croyez-moi, essayez de ne toucher qu'à un cheveux des gens que j'aime, qu'ils aient ne serai-ce qu'une migraine à cause de vous, et se ne sera pas l'homme de Dumbledore que vous aurez à faire mais à celui de Voldemort. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Est-ce une menace ? »

« S'en ai une. » Affirma Harry « Et j'ajouterai avant de partir que vous ne serez plus ministre très longtemps. »

« Vous pensez pouvoir me retirer mon poste ? »

« Oui je le crois. » Répondit Harry sèchement et froidement en tournant les talons.

Après être sorti de la salle, Harry et les autres marchèrent un peu. Ils étaient impressionnés. Personne (ou très peu) osait élever la voix ou menacer le ministre…bien qu'il le méritait : c'était un véritable crétin ! De plus, ce qu'il a dit à propos des Détraqueurs…

« Peux-tu nous expliquer ? » Demanda finalement Sirius n'en pouvant plus.

« Bien sûr : je vais faire virer ce Ministre, il ne sert à rien. Et je vais en placer un beaucoup mieux »

« Et qui ? » Demanda Lily

« Lui » Répondit Ginny. Puis voyant le regard d'Harry « Quoi ?! Je plaisante ! »

« Ouais…non je pensais à vous professeur » Dit-il Dumbledore

« Oh non ! » S'exclama celui-ci « Je ne veux pas être ministre »

« Mais pourtant, lors de l'élection de Fudge…et de Srimegeour, les gens vous portait une attention particulière » Fit remarquer Hermione

« Ouais, tout le monde vous veux Ministre » Renchérit Ron

« Mais je ne veux pas être ministre » Insista le vieux mage « Ce que je voudrai, si Minerva me le permet, est de récupérer la direction de Poudlard »

« Bien sûr Albus » Répondit vivement le professeur McGonagall « Et je vous avouerai que je reprendrai avec plaisir mon poste de professeur de Métamorphoses. »

« Dans ce cas… » Sourie Dumbledore « Je pense que Harry ferai un très bon ministre… »

« Non, hors de question ! » S'écria Harry.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Sirius « Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, les gens te font confiance… »

« Quand ça les arranges. Je vous rappelle qu'ils m'ont traité de fou pendant toute une année »

« C'est parce qu'il ne voulaient pas croire en la réapparition de Voldemort…ce qui se comprend » Lui répondit Dumbledore

« Mouais…de toute façon je suis trop jeune pour être ministre »

« En effet… mais je pense que ça pourrait s'arranger » Avoua Dumbledore « Mais si tu ne devient pas ministre, je compte sur toi pour me succéder lorsque je prendrai ma retraite, à moins que Minerva… »

« Oh non ! C'est bien trop…je préfère mon rôle de professeur. » Assura-t-elle

« Eh bien…ça en revanche ce seras avec joie. » Répondit Harry le sourire aux lèvres « Mais je crois que je peux encore attendre longtemps avant que vous ne preniez votre retraite. »

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est prévu comme ça » Répondit Ginny à sa place.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous le saurez en temps et en heure. » Répondit son fils.

Ils continuèrent leur route vers le chemin de Mrs Ferue (je sais, je suis nulle pour trouver des noms), qui s'occupe de la nécrologie (c'est elle qui est chargée de réhabilité nos revenants, enfin, c'est elle qui rédige les actes de décès donc elle soit supprimer les leurs).

Pour briser le silence Lily lança « Alors tu va essayer de devenir ministre ou pas ? »

« Oh non ! »

« Mais pourtant si tu veux détrôner Srimegeour tu n'a que cette solution » Lui dit Hermione

Alors qu'il allait répondre Mrs Ferue s'exclama « Vous comptez devenir ministre ?! Mais c'est formidable ! Nous serions enfin débarrassé de cet incapable de ministre ! »

« Tu vois, elle aussi pense que tu devrai te présenter comme nouveau ministre » Le nargua Ron

Une ou deux heures plus tard il ressortir enfin du Ministère et décidèrent de ce rendre à Godric Hollow (pendant qu'ils étaient avec Mrs Ferue, Maugrey, Tonks et les Weasley [sauf Ginny s'étaient dépêchés de retourner à Godric Hollow afin de finir les travaux).

« Nous avons une surprise pour toi » Lui dit Ginny joyeusement

« Ah oui ? » Demanda-t-il surpris « C'est quoi ? »

« C'est une surprise ! » Lui dit sa mère « Tu le saura bien assez tôt. »

« Pour y aller tu t'accroche à mon bras : transplannage d'escorte » Lui dit son père.

« Mais je sais transplanner ! » S'exclama son fils.

« Je sais mais il ne faut pas que tu saches où on va sinon ce ne seras plus une surprise »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure Potter, Harry resta interdit quelques secondes sans en revenir : il avait tout de suite reconnu l'endroit (il y a été pendant l'été).

« Mais…comment… » Essaya-t-il de dire en se tournant vers eux

« On a beaucoup travaillé » Lui dit sa mère

« Ca te plaît ? » Lui demanda Ginny.

« Enormément » Répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point » Fini-t-il, en chœur avec Ginny, avant de rire.

« C'est moi ou on est tous largué ? » Demanda Ron.

« Bon alors on peut entrer ou je vais devoir me contenter de voir l'extérieur ? » Demanda Harry.

« On rentre »

Harry resta émerveillé devant le magnifique travail qu'ils avaient accomplit. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Lorsqu'il l'avait dit, Ginny lui avait répondu malicieusement « Mais c'est parce que tu es merveilleux ». Les autres s'était contentés de hausser les yeux au ciel (genre « Ah ! Les amoureux »).

A table, Harry les avait tous remerciés. Puis ils décidèrent de passer au salon. Une fois tous installés, Sirius se décida à poser LA question.

« Alors Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il échangea un regard avec Ginny qui était sur ces genoux et qui l'encouragea du regard en resserrant son étreinte.

« Eh bien… »

* * *

Bon... déjà merci pour les re views! Elles me font très plaisirs! Vraiment!

Ensuite, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai posté plus tôt que prévu... Eh oui! Je suis gentille pas vrai? Donc pour me remercier... Reviews! Comme ça peut-être que ça me motivera pour poster plus rapidemment! Oubliez pas que tout est déjà écrit et que si je veux je poste tout d'un coup alors à vous de voir!

Sinon... j'avoue que je suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre... enfin pas plus que des autres. Mais vu que les autres vous ont plût, apparemment, peut-être que celui-ci vous plaira aussi!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Il y a deux ans… **

« Eh bien…dès que j'ai eu 17 ans je suis parti de Privet Drive. J'avais une mission à accomplir et j'étais incapable de prendre le risque de mêler qui que ce soit dans ce combat, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. » Commença-t-il « J'ai décidé de me rendre ici avant toute chose, je savais que ce serai le premier endroit où vous viendriez me chercher. Parce que je savais que vous me chercheriez, bien que je vous aie demandé de ne pas le faire. » Continua-t-il « Et je voulais aller sur la tombe de mes parents avant de commencer ma quête. »

« Quelle quête ? » Demanda Fred

« Oui, quelle était ta mission ? » Rajouta son jumeau.

« Je devais trouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort afin de les détruire. »

« Au risque de passer pour un idiot, c'est quoi un Horcruxes ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Ce sont des objets dans lesquels Voldemort y avait placés des parties de son âme afin de pouvoir revivre si jamais quelqu'un le tuait. »

« Ca explique beaucoup de chose » Dit Lupin, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

« Oui…ça explique beaucoup de chose. » Répondit Harry « Il y en avait 7 en tout. Le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà détruit la bague des Gaunt, j'avais détruit le journal de Jedusor en seconde année et le professeur Dumbledore et moi étions allé en chercher un le soir de sa mort…c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il était trop faible pour se battre… » Fini-t-il en baissant la voix « Mais lorsque je l'ai prit il y avait un mot. Un mot qui disait que le véritable Horcruxe était déjà pris par un certain R.A.B. J'ai fait de longues recherches sur ce R.A.B. Mais des R.A.B. il en a des tonnes… Notamment ton frère. » Dit-il à l'attention de Sirius « J'ai alors approfondis mes recherches pour essayer de retracer les derniers mois de ton frère, pour essayer de voir où il aurait pu mettre le médaillon…en vain. Puis après j'ai pensé à une chose. Et si ce qu'on pensait être un faux Horcruxes était en faite… »

« Le véritable Horcruxe » Compléta Hermione « Mais oui ça devait être une autre étape de Voldemort, au même titre que les Inferis et autres. C'est dingue qu'on n'y ait pas pensé avant ! »

« Parce que vous étiez au courant ? » Demandèrent plusieurs voix en chœur.

« Ben…oui » Répondit Ron.

« Bref » Les coupa Harry « J'avais raison j'ai tenté la formule pour détruire les Horcruxes sur le Médaillon et un épais brouillard en sorti, prenant la forme d'une tête, puis il s'évapora petit à petit. » Dit-il « J'avais détruit un Horcruxe. Il m'en restait donc 4 à détruire : la coupe de Poufsouffle, Nagini – le serpent de Voldemort, un objet appartenant soit à Godric Gryffondor, soit à Rowena Serdaigle et … le morceau étant dans le corps de Voldemort. » Acheva-t-il.

« Et ensuite qu'à-tu fait ? » Demanda Lily

« Eh bien j'ai fait des recherches sur les autres Horcruxes. Pour cela j'ai continué de creuser dans le passé de Voldemort, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait m'aider à trouver le lieu des autres Horcruxes. » Répondit Harry « J'ai décidé de d'abord rechercher la coupe de Poufsouffle. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre… »

« A comprendre quoi ? » Demanda Dumbledore

« Que la coupe dans laquelle se trouvait dans le médaillon était la coupe de Poufsouffle » Lâcha Harry.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Interrogea Dumbledore

« Très sérieux. » Confirma-t-il « J'y suis donc retourné, ça a pas été une partie de plaisir mais j'y suis arrivé. Je l'ai détruite, et encore un de moins. »

« Et après ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui à qui appartenait l'autre Horcruxes ? » Enchaîna Hermione « À Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? »

« Et bien en fait j'ai d'abord tué Nagini alors qu'il me suivait. Ca n'a pas été bien compliqué et ça ma permis de m'entraîner à lancer l'Avada Kedavra. »

« Mais tu aurai dû attendre avant de t'en prendre à Nagini » Commença Dumbledore « Il aurait pu découvrir ce que tu faisais et t'empêché de prendre le dernier Horcruxe »

« Oh il a tout découvert » Lui répondit Harry « Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi, et il savait que moi non plus je ne pouvais plus rien faire »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu ne pouvais plus rien faire ? » Ajouta James.

Tous purent constater que la mine de Ginny et Harry devint plus sombre.

« Parce qu'au départ il n'y avait de 6 Horcruxes…mais lorsqu'il a comprit que je représentais une réelle menace pour lui, il en a créé un 7ème »

« Tu veux dire que… » Commença Dumbledore qui semblait comprendre petit à petit.

« Que j'étais devenu son 7ème Horcruxe ? Oui. Je suis le descendant de Gryffondor, c'est pour cela qu'il ma choisi. »

Pendant quelques minutes personne de dit mot.

« Mais alors comment tu la tué ? » demanda sa mère qui n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Je suis mort…je me suis tué. »

« Quoi ?! Mais comment…tu…enfin… » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

« Ca faisait parti de mon plan…j'avait effectué énormément de recherche sur la mort… la suite de mon récit, vous concerne, c'est de cette façon que je vous ai ramené » Commença-t-il « Lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais un Horcruxe, je suis allé trouver Voldemort. Je savais que désormais il ne pouvait plus rien contre moi. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer car j'étais son dernier moyen de rester en vie. J'ai commencé le combat. » Continua Harry « Il ne lançait pas de sort mortel…contrairement à moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le tuer. C'est pourquoi alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout je me suis lancé le sortilège de la mort. Mais je suis revenue à la vie, plus fort que jamais et j'ai pu l'anéantir…à tout jamais. »

« Mais…comment es-tu revenu à la vie ? » Demanda Sirius « Comme lorsque tu étais bébé ? »

« Et comment nous, nous sommes revenu à la vie ? » Demanda Cédric.

« Oui tu as dit ça avait un rapport…alors… ? » Interrogea son père.

« Et bien c'est moi qui vous ai ramené, quand je suis mort. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Dumbledore

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais fait de nombreuses recherches sur la mort et l'au-delà. Pour cela, j'ai énormément voyagé, je suis allé dans des pays où l'au-delà est une véritable culture, j'ai dévalisé des bibliothèques… J'ai découvert que lorsque l'on meurt on passe en jugement avant, pour faire le bilan de notre vie. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait : discuter avec les Gardiens ! Mais pour ça il fallait que je meurs… donc quand j'ai découvert que j'étais un Horcruxe, ça m'a bien arrangé »

« Mais comment as-tu fais exactement ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore, visiblement intéressé et surpris.

« Eh bien, pour commencer je suis allé au repère de Voldemort et… »

* * *

NAN! Me tuez pas! lol

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font très plairsir! D'ailleurs, vous pouvez en mettre d'autre vous savez!

Je sais que vous allez dire que je suis chiante de couper là mais... le prochain chapitre et spécial et je pouvais pas le mettre là alors... Patientez!

Je sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup de temps pour poster ce week-end: j'ai un commentaire de philo à rendre mardi et j'ai juste commencé à couper le texte alors... En plus, je passe l'épreuve de bac de basket lundi, donc il faut que je m'entraine un peu, sans oublier les autres devoirs... Je suis débordée! Alors je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai... au pire, lundi soir, au mieux samedi soir... Mais pas la journée... Enfin je pense pas...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Batailles **

**

* * *

**

Bonjours à tous!

Je sais que je suis vraiment trèèèèèèèèès en retard pour updater, **désolée**. Mais j'ai pas arrêtée cette semaine, je suis débordée, et j'ai pas fini de pas m'arrêter vu tout ce qu'il me reste à faire encore!

Enfin bon, juste pour vous donner une idée, lundi soir j'ai fini mon devoir de philo à 2h15 du mat, alors j'avais pas trop le temps de poster... Et pour ceux que ça intérésse je crois que je me suis fait laminer à l'épreuve de basket... Enfin bon, semaine de m, espérons que ça s'arrange à la fin!

Sinon, voilà donc le nouveau chapitre! Non non, reposez vos armes! Y a la suite donc pas la peine de me tuer! Et puis, qui postera la suite si vous me tuez? Rassurez-vous, cete foix, vous n'aurez pas à contrôler vos nerfs à la fin!

La chanson c'est Contre ceux d'en haut, du Roi Soleil.

Sinon, si vous êtes sages et que vous mettez pleins de **review**, ça m'encouragera et peut-être quej etrouverez 5 minutes pour me faire pardonner en vous mettant un autre chapitre ce soir! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: à vos claviers!

**

* * *

**

« Eh bien, pour commencer je suis allé au repère de Voldemort et j'ai vite compris que les Mangemorts avaiten pour ordre de ne pas me toucher. C'était bien gardé, et je suis pourtant entré comme dans un moulin… après cela, deux Mangemorts m'ont conduit à lui. Il m'attendait. » Commença Harry.

**Flash-back : **

« Harry… Je t'attendais. »

« Eh bien me voilà. »

« Tu n'a pas l'air ravi d'être ici… » Remarqua le Lord.

« Non en effet »

« Moi qui espérais te voir rejoindre mes rangs et te mettre à mes ordres… »

« Plutôt mourir. »

« Oui… Je préfèrerais aussi… »

« Seulement, c'est _toi,_ qui va mourir _Tom_ »

« Je vois que Dumbledore a toujours la langue bien pendue… » Ricana Voldemort « Tu devrais donc savoir qu'il ne faut pas m'appeler comme cela. »

« Ah non ? Tu préfères peut-être tonton Voldy ou Tommy chéri ? » Ironisa Harry avant d'être éjecté contre un mur.

« Pas vraiment non. Je pense que… Maître suffira. »

« Bien sûr oui… Pas orgueilleux hein ? »

« Et toi ? Crois-tu que tu n'es pas prétentieux de penser que tu puisses me tuer ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas de la prétention… C'est la vérité. »

« Ah oui ? » Se moqua Voldemort « Aurais-tu oublié que si tu me tue, je reviendrais… A travers toi ? »

« Pas si je meurs… »

« Mais si tu meurs Potter… Tu ne pourras pas me tuer. »

« Ah ouais ? On pari ? » Rétorqua Harry « Sectusempra ! »

« Protego ! Expeliarmus ! »

« Revertum ! » S'écria Harry.

Le sort que Voldemort lui avait envoyé rebondi sur lui et s'élança sur son expéditeur qui fini projeté contre le mur, sa baguette dans les mains de son adversaire.

« Petrificus totalus maxima » Cria Harry.

Le mage noir tomba raide au sol… Harry savait qu'à present chaques secondes comptaient. Voldemort ne pourrait pas briser le sortilège. Mais bien que le porte soit verrouillée, il savait que les Mangemorts finiraient pas réussir à l'ouvrir. Il fallait donc faire au plus vite.

Il pointa donc sa baguette sur lui et s'écria se jeta le sort de la mort.

Harry tomba au sol, mort. Et une épaisse fumée sorti de son corps : l'âme de Voldemort.

Voldemort, qui ne pouvait plus, ni bouger, ni parler, resta abasourdi… Ce gamin venait de se tuer… Et avait par la même occasion anéanti se chances de revenir un jour sur ce monde pour y poursuivre sa tâche. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que fichait ses mangemorts ? Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux !

**Flash-back **

A ce récit, l'assistance resta figée de horreur. Ils n'en revenaient pas…

« Après cela, je suis arrivé dans un endroit sombre mais lumineux en même temps…c'était très étrange. J'avais l'impression de flotter, et pourtant j'étais matériel. L'endroit était à la fois terrifiant, intriguant, mystérieux et… je ne sais pas comment dire mais j'avais un sentiment étrange, du bien être entre autre… j'avais une boule dans l'estomac. » Repris Harry « Je sais comment procéder à présent… »

**Flash-back : **

_Pour une couronne qu'on aura pas  
Un jour meilleur qui ne vient pas  
Des champs de blés pillés cent fois  
Au nom d'une croix qui fait sa loi_

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

« Tu es dans l'au-delà » Lui répondit une voix.

« Oui je sais je suis mort… Merci, mais je m'en étais rendu compte »

« Mais tu n'aurais pas du mourir » Lui dit une autre voix.

« Ta mission était de vaincre le mage noir » Enchaîna une troisième voix.

« Ouais, je sais » Répondit Harry « Vous êtes combien là ? Et vous êtes où ?»

« Peu importe ces choses »

_Pour une justice qu'ils ont fait taire  
Sous les cris sourds de nos prières  
Au noeud coulant d'une main de fer  
Qui nous étrangle quand on la serre_

« Parlez pour vous » Grogna Harry.

« Nous allons te renvoyer dans le monde d'en bas »

« Hors de question »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous ne me renverrez pas là-bas à moins que vous ne me rendiez un service »

_Je suis de ceux qui n'ont qu'un choix  
Franchir le mur du dernier pas  
Je suis l'écho, je suis la voix  
De tous ces gens qu'on dit d'en bas_

« Nous ne marchandons pas avec les humains »

« Et bien dans ce cas renvoyez moi mais je vous assure que je ne me battrai plus jamais contre Voldemort »

_Contre ceux d'en haut  
C'est contre ceux d'en haut  
A mains nues s'il le faut  
Qu'on gagnera notre place_

« Crois-tu être en position de demander quoi que ce soit ? »

« Tu es mort je te le rappel » Enchaîna une autre voix « Nous avons le pouvoir, pas toi »

_Contre ceux d'en haut  
C'est contre leur ego  
Que nous devront faire face  
C'est nous contre ceux d'en haut_

« Vous avez peut-être le pouvoir, mais c'est vous qui voulez que je fasse quelque chose pour vous, mais si je refuse de vous obéir… En fait c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir… »

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda finalement une voix au bout d'un certain temps.

_Pour une couronne qu'on récupère  
Un jour meilleur qui reste à faire  
Des chants qui se relèvent de terre  
Au pied d'une croix sans cimetière_

« Vous êtes les Gardiens… Vous avez le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts »

« Mais nous ne le faisons jamais »

« Cela va au contraire de nos lois »

« Mais vous le pouvez… »

Après un instant une des voix soupira et l'interrogea.

« Je vois… Tu souhaites que nous ramenions d'autres personnes avec toi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… C'est ce que je souhaite »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela »

_Pour l'injustice qu'en finit pas  
De nous briser entre ses doigts  
Un bras de fer, un gant de soie  
Sur ce qu'on perd et qu'on n'a pas_

« Dans ce cas vous devrez vous passer de mes services pour sauver le monde » Répliqua Harry

_On est de ceux qui ont ouvert  
Une autre voie, une nouvelle ère  
On est l'écho, le souffle d'air  
De tous ces gens qu'on dit à terre_

« Mais comprend nous !» Commença une voix « Si nous faisions cela, la notion de vie et de mort n'aura plus aucun sens »

« Je me débrouillerai » Répondit Harry « Et puis je m'en fiche des autres ! »

« Mais pas nous, nous devons, avant tout, penser à la totalité des sorciers ! »

« Pas moi ! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de sauver les gens que j'aime… »

« Et que feras-tu ? » Questionna l'une des voix « Que feras-tu lorsqu'on te demandera des explications sur la manière dont tu t'y ai pris pour ramener des gens de l'au-delà ? »

« Je peux vous assurer que si vous faites cela je ne dirai à personne, sauf aux concernés, comment je les ai ramené. Le reste du monde croira tout simplement à un miracle. »

_Contre ceux d'en haut  
C'est contre ceux d'en haut  
A mains nues s'il le faut  
Qu'on gagnera notre place_

« Qui souhaite tu ramener ? » Lui demanda-t-on après quelques minutes

« Vous acceptez ?! » S'exclama-t-il vivement

« Oui, ta volonté et ton amour t'honore : préférer mourir plutôt que de devoir vivre sans eux… Ce n'est pas tout le jours que des gens soit près à ce sacrifices ! »

« Il y a cependant une condition… » Prévint une autre voix.

« Oh » Marmonna Harry « Je savais que c'était trop facile… »

« Nous allons te renvoyer sur Terre, et si tu parviens à anéantir Voldemort, nous te rendrons les personnes que tu souhaites »

« Vraiment ? »

« Nous le jurons »

« Très bien » Répondit Harry « Dans ce cas renvoyez-moi en bas. Et lorsque j'aurai tué Voldemort, renvoyez moi mes parents, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore et Cédric Diggory »

« Autant de personnes ? » S'exclama une des voix.

« Oui »

« Très bien…bonne chance » Finirent-ils par dire.

_Contre ceux d'en haut  
C'est contre leur ego  
Que nous devons faire face  
C'est nous contre ceux d'en haut_

**Flash-back**

« Après cela, ils m'ont renvoyé. Voldemort s'est aperçut que je me réveillais. Mais il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

**Flash-back : **

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, Harry entendit les Mangemorts tenter divers sorts pour essayer d'entrer. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps.

Il libéra Voldemort du maléfice.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Cracha Voldemort « Tu étais mort »

« Exact » Approuva Harry « Mais il faut croire que je suis immortel » Plaisanta-t-il

Voldemort voulu lui lancer un sort mais… Sa baguette était aux mains d'Harry.

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'en finir avec cette fichue prophétie Tom… » Lui dit-il. Puis il cria « Likeraf Amor Maxumum Totalus »

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il ressenti une violente douleur à l'intérieur. Il sentait ses organes se liquéfier. Les uns après les autres. Il crachait du sang.

« C'est douloureux hein ? » Le nargua Harry « Je sais ça doit pas être agréable de se sentir liquéfier de l'intérieur par l'amour. »

« Je… »

« Tu quoi ? » Ricana-t-il « La porte est verrouillée, tes mangemorts ne pourrons jamais entrer à temps… Et même s'ils y arrivaient… Le sort ne peut être annulé que par celui qui l'a lancé. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'annuler ce sort… Même sous les pires tortures et je résiste très bien à l'Imperium… D'ailleurs, même si je n'y résistais pas le sort est conçu pour ne pas fonctionner si le lanceur n'est pas lui-même. »

Alors que Voldemort voulu dire quelque chose d'autre, la douleur s'amplifia et il poussa un cri d'horreur et de souffrance.

Et ce fut finalement dans un dernier regard de haine pour son assassin qu'il rendit son dernier souffle.

Aussitôt une vive lumière rouge et or envahi la pièce et Godric Gryffondor apparut en personne

« Bonjour Harry, je suis Godric Gryffondor » devant la mine ébahi de Harry il continua « Tu dois sûrement savoir que tu es mon descendant ? » Harry hocha la tête « Je suis très fier de ce que tu as accomplit aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine

« Oui. Tu n'as pas seulement tué un homme… Ou plutôt un monstre. Non. Tu as anéanti le mal. » Lui répondit son ancêtre « Et tu as prouvé par ton courage et ton audace que tu appartenais réellement à ma ligné. »

« Mon audace… ? »

« Là-haut, lorsque tu as demandé que ta famille te reviennes »

« Et ils vont me revenir ? »

« Subtile… » Sourit Godric « Tu as, apparemment, aussi des qualités de Salazar… Mais oui, nous allons les faire revenir, nous tenons toujours parole… Et nous te devons bien ça. »

« Merci » Répondit Harry, sincère.

« Je dois bien quelques petits services à mon descendant… » Répondit Godric un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cette phrase arracha également un sourire à Harry.

« Il est temps que je te laisse te construire une nouvelle vie à présent. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il disparut dans le même éclat de lumière et dans un aveuglant flash blanc, 5 personnes revinrent à la vie, inconscientes pour le moment.

**Flash-back**

« Bah ça…c'est sûr qu'on le vit pas tout les jours » Lâcha Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

* * *

Hep hep! Oubliez pas ce quej e vous ai dit! Reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Soirées en amoureux

* * *

**

Bonjour, enfin, Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je susi encore une fois, trèèèèèèèès désolée, je asis que j'avais promis, juré, crachée (enfin pas au sens propre bien sûr!) quej e posterai plus tôt. Seulement vous vous souvenez que je vous avez dit que c'était une semaine de merdre? Eh ben ça va pas en s'arrangeant! D'une j'ai pas pu réviser pour devoir de grec (et oui je fais du grec, c'est nul d'ailleurs!). Ensuite, je me suis ENCORE fait un lumbago, j'ai ENCORE une angine (et dire que mon autre angine+otite c'est terminée y a juste 2 jours... maintenant c'est de l'autre côté!), je suis creuvée, j'arrive pas à dormir... Et en plus de ça: mon ordinateur voulait plus démarrer ce fénéant! ENfin bref, après mainte tulmute... oulà, je m'égare! Bref, pour dire que : voici la suite!

Enfin bon, merci pour les reviews!

Et sinon, ceci est le dernier chpaitre! Enfin, après il reste que l'épilogue. Alors... Enjoy!

* * *

« Bah ça…c'est sûr qu'on le vit pas tout les jours » Lâcha Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère. 

Après que tout le monde l'ai regardé se demandant comment il pouvait plaisanter dans un moment pareil, Harry éclata de rire, vite suivi pas les autres. Ca faisait du bien de rire après tout ça !

Après un moment où l'air de la pièce se fit beaucoup moins oppressant, ils remercièrent Harry pour les avoirs ramenés mais l'engueulèrent d'avoir pris tant de risques.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien, Harry répondit à quelques questions sur ces 2 ans loin de tout, les autres lui en racontèrent un peu (bien qu'il sache déjà l'essentiel grâce à Ginny).

En même temps, Harry glissait quelques remarques et sous entendu à propos de Ron et Hermione. Ginny l'y aidait (il lui en avait parlé le soir à l'hôpital) et Sirius, qui compris où il voulait en venir dès le début, se joignit à eux deux. Et les autres… se demandaient comment il pouvait être aussi gamin mais trouvaient qu'ils avaient tous les trois raisons de jouer les entremetteurs.

Ron et Hermione semblaient gênés, un peu plus chaque fois, et Ron rougissait à en faire verte de jalousie une tomate ().

Au fond, tous étaient très fiers d'Harry. Surtout Sirius, ses parents et Dumbledore. James se rendait compte à quel point son fils était mûr pour son âge : il n'avait pas dû faire beaucoup de bêtises d'ados… il allais falloir qu'il refasse son éducation afin de le rendre plus Maraudeur.

* * *

Il pensait déjà à la vie qu'ils allaient mener maintenant. Il se voyait jouer au Quidditch avec Harry… Il jouait au Quidditch ? Si il n'y jouait pas il lui apprendrait puis il ferait des duel d'attrapeur… Tous les Potter étaient attrapeurs. Il se voyait faire des batailles de boules de neiges avec Sirius contre Harry, puis se faire engueuler par Lily parce qu'ils allaient attraper la mort. Il se voyait se faire gueuler dessus par sa femme car il avait réveillé Harry avec un seau d'eau gelée. Ils voyait avec Sirius devant faire face à la colère de Lily parce qu'il donnait de mauvaises idées à Harry et l'empêchait de travailler correctement… ah mais non, il avait fini ses études à Poudlard… et puis il était peut être un peu grand pour faire des batailles de boules de neiges et des blagues au Serpentards… 

Puis il le regarda longuement, la jeune Weasley était assise sur ses genoux et Harry l'enserrait par la taille. Tout les deux riaient à une plaisanterie de Sirius sur Ron et Hermione. Puis il murmura quelque chose à Ginny qui la fit rire. Ils s'embrassèrent. James vit Ron détourner les yeux, ça ne devait pas lui plaire de voir son meilleur ami et sa sœur ensemble. Harry et Ginny étaient heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble. Et James réalisa que tout ce qu'il se voyait déjà faire avec son fils ne se ferait sans doute jamais. A présent Harry était adulte. Il avait une petite amie, qui deviendrait certainement bientôt sa femme, des amis, un lourd passé et il serait sûrement demandé comme Auror… A moins qu'il ne soit élu ministre ?

Son fils et Ginny lui faisaient un peu penser à Lily et lui. Ils avaient mis du temps à se mettre ensemble, il y a avait eu des hauts et des bas (de moins grande envergure) et ils étaient très amoureux. James se rendit compte qu'Harry ne vivrait certainement pas très longtemps avec eux. Ce lui faisait mal mais en même temps il savait que c'était logique : ce n'était plus un bébé de 1 an qui aimait voir Sirius se transformer en chien.  
Ce lui faisait bizarre de voir son fils à cet âge. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il n'avait qu'un an… et aujourd'hui il en avait 17 de plus.

Le temps passait vite…surtout pour les morts.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lily suivait à peu près les mêmes réflexions. Elle aussi s'imaginait crier sur James, Sirius et Harry parce qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Elle voyait James et Sirius se faire poursuivre par Harry à cause d'un réveil trop brutal. Elle voyait son fils tout gêné alors que James le surprenait avec Ginny dans sa chambre… Attendez. Ginny ? Et oui, Harry avait une petite amie, avec qui il allait sûrement s'installer. Il avait 18 ans… Et dire que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu dans ses bras, il n'était qu'un petit enfant. 

En observant et écoutant tout le monde depuis son retour, elle s'était rendue compte que la vie avait continué sans elle. Elle ne savait rien de son fils, en dehors de tous ce qu'avait raconter ses amis. Elle s'était plusieurs fois surprise à penser à la vie qu'Harry avait eu, et à la comparer à celle qu'il aurait eu si elle et James avait été là pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

* * *

Finalement après plusieurs taquineries, des rires étouffés, et quelques bafouillages, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de quitter l'assemblée. On les suivi des yeux un instant et alors qu'ils allaient se séparer en deux directions différentes… Ron demanda à lui parler ! 

Dans le salon tous se sourirent, complices et heureux, mais espérant que Ron aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Finalement ils allèrent tous vaquer à leurs occupations et laissèrent Harry et Ginny seuls.

* * *

« Ca a été une longue journée » Soupira Ginny. 

En effet le temps de l'histoire avait passé et il était maintenant presque l'heure du dîner.

« Ouais… Mais on devrait être habitué maintenant »

« Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais… Et puis d'habitude c'est chargé en action et danger… Là c'était plutôt en émotions »

« Oui… Mais rassure toi, tu n'aura plus à t'y habitué. » Répondit Harry en resserrant son étreinte « Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là, on vas pouvoir vivre normalement…»

« Jusqu'au prochain mage noir... » Soupira Gin

« Non ! » Répondit vivement Harry « Je peux te garantir que le prochain imbécile-psychopathe qui pointe le bout de son nez, prétendant être puissant et mauvais, je lui fiche la raclée de sa vie et il se prétendra plus aussi puissant après… »

« Je crois que si, une fois dans la Brigade des Aurors, tu fais ce petit spitch, aucun fou n'oserait se manifester » Répondit Ginny amusée par la réaction de son chéri.

« Auror ? Mais ça ne va pas ?! Je crois que je me suis assez battu pour 9 vies ! » Plaisanta-t-il

« Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Devenir ministre ? »

« Oh non ! Je laisse la place à Dumbledore »

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas »

« Mais si on le met devant le fait accomplit il sera obligé d'accepter » Rétorque-t-il un sourire conspirateur sur les lèvres.

Ginny éclata de rire « Il va te détester ! »

« Mais non… »

« Alors que vas-tu faire ? »

« Et pourquoi je n'essaierai pas de rentrer dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas…à moins que tu ai trop perdu en 2 ans »

« Hé ! Etre attrapeur c'est inné, ça ne s'oubli… C'est comme le vélo ! »

« T'en ai sûr ? » Le taquina-t-elle

« Oui ! »

« Bon, et Poudlard ? »

« Quoi Poudlard ? »

« Et bien, si tu fais en sorte que Dumbledore devienne ministre, qui va diriger Poudlard ? »

« McGonagall »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop ? »

« Si…Mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Toi »

« Tu veux que je dirige l'école ? »

« Ben oui… »

« Et mon avenir de champion de Quidditch alors ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant mine d'être triste

« Il faut faire des choix dans la vie… » Rigola-t-elle

« Mouais… » Bougonna-t-il « Bon bah je laisserai ma place à mon père… Comme ça il y aura quand même un Potter nommé meilleur attrapeur au monde ! »

« Tu oubli Krum. »

« Tu parles… Krum n'est pas à la hauteur des Potter ! »

« Moui… Et tu te disais modeste ? »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

Ils se reprirent enfin.

« Que dirai-tu d'une soirée en amoureux ? »

« C'est exactement ce j'allais te proposer. »

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que je comprendrais que veuille passer du temps avec tes parents et Sirius »

« Je passerai du temps avec eux plus tard, il nous faudra plus d'une soirée pour apprendre à se connaître » Répondit-il « Et puis je suis sûr que mes parents ont aussi envi de passer du temps ensemble, ou avec Sirius et Remus. »

« Sans doutes. »

« Donc…que dirai-tu de… Venise ? »

« C'est dingue ! Tu dois être la seule personne sur Terre à savoir exactement ce que je veux… »

« Je sais. »

« En toute modestie. »

« Evidement, c'est de famille chez les Potter la modestie. »

« Idiot. » Rigola Gin avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde avait quitté le salon, Sirius et James avaient insisté pour espionner Harry et Ginny : le Maraudeur en eux reprenait le dessus. Lily resta donc avec eux, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtise, selon elle. Mais en fait, elle aussi, pour une fois, avait envie d'espionner. 

Ils suivirent toute leur conversation et sourire.

James si dit que finalement il jouait au Quidditch, il en était très fier.

Puis, voyant qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils partirent, gênés.

« Hé ! Vous allez où ? » Demanda Sirius, bien qu'il sache parfaitement la réponse, à son filleul et Ginny alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir.

« On sort. » Répondit Harry

« Soirée en amoureux ? » Le taquina son parrain « Tes parents aussi sont sorti en amoureux. »

« Ah »

« Bonne soirée. »

« Et toi tu sors pas ? » Demanda Harry

« Oh si… Je vais essayer de me trouver quelqu'un pour la soirée… Mais avec la réputation que je me suis faites maintenant… »

« Mais non, au contraire t'as ressuscité ! »

« Ah mais c'est vrai ça ! Les filles vont être en extase ! »

« Sans exagérer bien sur » Rigola Ginny.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Allez, passez une bonne soirée…Et pas de bêtises ! »

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait dire de ne pas faire de bêtises » S'exclama Harry.

« Très drôle ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes après être sorti, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans le salon. 

« Tu n'aurai pas vu Harry ? » Demanda Ron

« Et Ginny ? » Ajouta Hermione

« Si, ils sont sorti en amoureux, tout comme les parents d'Harry… Vous devriez faire pareil »

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent mais à la surprise de Sirius acquiescèrent.

Harry et Ginny avaient décidé que ce soir serait la plus belle soirée de leur vie. Harry avait donc prévu de l'emmener dans le plus chic restaurant italien de Venise ! (Oui logique que ce soit italien !)

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmène exactement ? » Lui demanda Gin.

« Surprise… accroche-toi à mon bras, on va transplanner »

Lorsqu'elle vit où ils étaient, elle s'émerveilla.

« Harry ! Tu es génial ! ». Ils avaient atterri en hauteur ce qui leur offrait une vue superbe de Venise.

« J'en conclu que ça te plaît ? »

« Evidemment que ça me plaît ! » Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« J'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant moldu, on y va ? »

« C'est parti ! »

Arrivés au restaurant, ils s'installèrent et commandèrent. En fait, Ginny avait commandé pour Harry et Harry pour Ginny. C'était une façon de faire goûter à l'autre ce que l'on aime.

* * *

De leur côté, James et Lily étaient bien décidés à profiter de leur résurrection ! James avait réservé un restaurant/hôtel à Paris. Lily avait été charmée ! 

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille directement dans la chambre ? » Lui demanda Lily en l'embrassant amoureusement.

« Hummm… Pourquoi pas ? »

* * *

A Godric'Hollow, Sirius continuait de taquiner Ron et Hermione. Il faisait sans cesse des réflexions du genre « Vous allez si bien ensemble » ou « C'est pas trop tôt, ça se voyait comme le nez de Rogue que vous vous aimez ». Finalement, Ron et Hermione en eurent marre et décidèrent de monter se coucher.

* * *

« Pas de bêtise hein ?! » Avait lancé Sirius. 

A Venise, Harry et Ginny avait finit leur repas et étaient eux aussi montés dans leur chambre.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Absolument certaine. » Affirma Ginny en l'embrassant

Après ça… vous devinez ce qu'ils font.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lily et James rentrèrent vers 9h au manoir. Tout le monde était dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuné. 

« Ah vous voilà ! » S'exclama Sirius « On se demande bien ce que vous avez pu faire ? »

« Sirius ! » réprimanda le couple.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Lily

« Il est sorti lui aussi. » Répondit Lupin.

« Et il est pas encore rentré ? » Demanda James

« Ben non. » répliqua son meilleur ami.

Voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils Remus ajouta « Hey Cornedrue, Harry est majeur et il sait se défendre t'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Ouais et puis tu vas faire la morale à ton fils parce qu'il a découché alors que t'as fait pareil ! » Plaisanta Sirius

« Très drôle. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous pourriez pas arrêter ? » Demanda Ron « Je voudrais manger sans avoir à penser à ce que Harry et ma sœur ont pu faire ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

A cet instant Harry et Ginny arrivèrent, ils se regardèrent interloqués.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Les rires de l'assistance redoublèrent. Finalement, entre deux rires, en y mettant tous de la bonne volonté, ils leur expliquèrent tout. Les deux jeunes gens rendirent jalouses les plus belles tomates bine mures de la terre ce qui les fit encore plus rire.

Ils échangèrent un regard : Oui maintenant une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux…ils allaient pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

* * *

Alors? Verdict? Ca vous plaît? Oui? Non? Peut-être? nan, pas peut-être ça existe pas... 

Dnas tout les cas, faites le savoir au 08 09... euh... en laissant une review...

Vous gagnerez peut-être un home... euh... ma reconnaissance!


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue **

**

* * *

**

Pour morganne-bzh: Rogue, Harry l'a tué, c'est pour cela qu'il en parlait à l'imparfait.

* * *

Après toutes ces aventures, ils traquèrent les Mangemorts en fuite. Cela leur prirent 6 mois.

Ensuite, Harry se débrouilla pour faire élire Dumbledore (celui-ci étant à Poudlard, et donc loin de Londres, Harry avait posé sa candidature [à Dumby et avait fait campagne pour lui).

Dumbledore fut au courant que très peu de temps avant les élections : il était trop tard pour annuler sa candidature… et comme tout le monde s'y attendait, il fut élu avec… la totalité des voix ! Et pourtant Harry avait confié que le vieux mage n'était pas au courant et n'était pas vraiment d'accord !

Dumbledore ne pu refuser et, avec l'accord (et le bonheur) de McGonagall il confia le poste de directeur à Harry.

James intégra donc l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

Sirius repris ses fonctions de tombeur et d'Auror.

Remus assura à nouveau les cours de DCFM (les parents d'élèves n'étaient pas pour mais Harry avait su les convaincre) et pendant les périodes de pleines lunes, il assurerait lui-même les cours (Harry).

Ginny devint l'assistante de Mrs Pomfresh.

Lily, prit le poste de professeur d'Arithmancie.

Hermione celui d'Histoire de la magie (Harry avait congédier Binns).

Ron se chargea des cours de vol, Mrs Bibine ayant été tuée par des Mangemorts.

On fêta également le mariage de Ginny et Harry. Et lors de la réception ils avaient annoncé une super nouvelle : bientôt il y aura un futur Maraudeur, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et tombeur de ses dames, ou si c'était une fille, une petite farceuse qui se fera none (d'après Harry).

Peu de temps après ce mariage, tout le monde dû réorganiser un mariage : celui de Ron et Hermione ! 4 mois après celui-ci, ils apprirent qu'ils allaient avoir des jumeaux ! Autant dire que Ron était euphorique !

Sirius continua sans cesse d'enchaîner les conquêtes. Ayant gardé une fille au maximum pendant 3 semaines.

Remus accepta enfin de sortir avec Tonks, malgré l'importante différence d'âge… à l'avenir il faudra certainement plus de potion Tue-Loup.

James et Lily hésitèrent longtemps avant d'offrir une petite sœur à Harry… mais celui-ci était content d'en avoir une.

On peut dire que l'on vit rapidement que le pays était désormais dirigé par quelqu'un de compétant !

Harry dirigea parfaitement bien Poudlard et entra dans tous les livres d'Histoire (même s'il y était déjà) dans lesquels était le récit de sa bataille. Il y eu même des livres sur sa vie…

Finalement, tout finissait bien… mais ne dit-on pas que le bonheur est éphémère ? Nos héros espérait que non.

* * *

Bon alors j'avais préparé une super note, je l'avais tapé direct ici, mais j'ai fait je sais pas quoi et la page s'est fermée, donc adieu super note! Etant donné qu'elle m'avait pris beaucoup de temps à faire je n'ai plus trop le temps de faire le même genre, je vais donc faire vite!

Je sais que c'est très cour,t très nul et très rsumé masi c'était juste pour vous donner un aperçu des évènement futur immédiat.

Ensuite, je pensais depuis longtemps à une suite, mais le fait que cicin m'en parle m'a décidée: je ferai une suite. Quand? jee ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite. J'ai déjà "Et si Harry avait fait un autre chois?" qui me prend du temps car je n'ai pas de plan et aucune idée de ce qui va arriver, et aussi à cause des cours (d'ailleurs dans l'autre notre j'avais fait la liste de mes devoirs! lol). Je suis vraiment débordée donc je ne pense aps que la suite viendras tout de suite!

Pour ceux que ça intérésse, allez voir dans mo profil, y a déjà plusieurs fic je publiées, et d'autres suivrons s'en doute (des petits trucs qui trainent sur mon ordi...)

Enfin bref, si vous voulez une suite, dites le moi et dites-moi quel genre de fic!

Quand je la publierai, je mettrais le lien ici!

Autre point important: je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai aps répondu aux reveiw non signée. honte à moi! j'y répondrait donc dès que j'aurai un moment. Mais sachez que même si je vous répond pas, vos review me font très plaisir!

D'ailleurs même à ceux que je répond! 56 reviews! J'hallucine là! J'aurai jamais pesné que la fic était autant lue! Ca me vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir! Vous pouvez pas imaginer!

Bisous à tous! Je regrette vraiment pas d'avoir posté cette fic sur ce site! Oubliez pas: une 'tite review! C'est mon seul salaire!


	10. Remerciements

**COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE!**

****

Nan nan ce n'est un chap surprise, ni pour vous annoncer le lien de la suite!

C'et juste pour un remerciement à tous les revieweurs (enregistrés ou non) et à tout ceux qui ont lu ma fic, mise en favorite en dans leur liste d'alerte!

Donc un IMMENSE **MERCI** à :

Raffi ; mykomi ; Jess-Evans ; Noriane ; Alysson ; Black Lagoon ; Sigrid72 ; lily28 ; haryytrotter ; memelyne ; cicin ; jack45 ; Saroux ; julien87 ; morganne-bzh ; elise ; zaika ; Dumbie95 ; Aurélien-12 ; torllusque ; kingerman.skyrock ; crevette ; didine34790 ; lily forever ; Mél ; Marama Potter ; malicia lupin ; joker73 ; BBHarry ; Ileto2 ; hadler ; Lune d'argent ; Kiukun ; Muirgheal ; aelwing ; Angelista ; Adelhaidis ; vincpolo ; Ashamm : KcloudTuramarth ; Alex123 ; The Rattlesnake : latitia ; bon petit diable ; tadzio ; nushan ynis ; mirama91 ; Angel-naru

ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui on lu la fic, sans pour autnat laisser une review ou mettre en favoris, si il y en a.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes dans l'orthographe des pseudo, et de n'avoir oublié personne!

J'en reviens pas d'avoir autant de reviews!

Je suis vraiment RAVIE d'avoir posté sur ce site! Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts de rien poster ici! Merci à tous!

Je sais, je sais, je me répéte... C'est pas une raison pour prendre la grosse tête hein! Après vous allez ressembler à James! Bon, pour les gars, c'est plutôt flatteur masi pour vous les filles... C'est pas franchement top si? lol

Bon allez... A bientôt j'espère!

Sirius07


End file.
